moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Battle of the Broken Shore
Tried making the huge template less cluttered; should we keep the expand or undo it? — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 01:37, August 13 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) I like to see the infographic as soon as the page opens. The expand button hiding it makes it feel empty :/ Skaxis (talk) 01:50, August 13, 2016 (UTC) -nod- -- I only tried it because it was really wide and somewhat cluttered the page. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 01:51, August 13 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) I think it may be a good idea to cut the number of Belligerents down to two by grouping the Argents, Alliance and Horde into a single box with dividers, sort of like how it was done in this infobox for the Rebel factions, because it would avoid having the box take up the whole page. Vannesira Smith (talk) 04:18, August 13, 2016 (UTC) If it was reduced to two belligerents, it would look like this: Doesn't look half bad, actually. Aeliren (talk) 04:36, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ^. Looks good, actually. EDIT: After seeing it on the page, I think the expand div is unnecessary. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 04:41, August 13 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) Digman, is that gunship count canon? — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 21:39, August 13 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) Gunship count should be 3, not 2. The legion cinematic (which is canon) shows one gunship crashing into the ocean. A second gunship is ruined near the Black City and the third gunship is the one that the Alliance forces retreat on. Also, Tichondrius the Darkener was not a general of the battle. He was summoned along with Brutallus, Lord Jarraxus and a number of other named demons, meaning he wasn't present for the engagement. Enemy generals should be Gul'dan, Dread Commander Arganoth and Fel Commander Azgalor. Aretain King (talk) 22:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I think we should simply keep it at "gunships" or "3+ gunships" to account for various military fanons with more gunships. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 23:51, August 13 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) It's possible that there were more, but both the Alliance and Horde gunships seen in the cinematic were shot down, and the Alliance had another Gunship to pick them up. So there are at least that many. Digman14 (talk) 03:03, August 14, 2016 (UTC) I added Tichondrius as it's stated he's assigned as Gul'dan's overseer. If the consensus is to exclude him, I have no issue. Digman14 (talk) 04:52, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Where was it stated that he was assigned as Gul'dan's overseer? Source please. Because I have read nothing thus far which states that Tichondrius is Gul'dan's overseer. Also, your past edit where you said it was a simple mistake? I don't buy that. You deleted both Varadu's post and my own. That required you to either hold down the delete key for a long time, or highlight the text and replace it. Both very concious activities, not 'mistakes'. In the future, just don't overwrite other peoples comments, or they'll have to undo the edits you made, which is what I had to do. Aretain King (talk) 06:45, August 14, 2016 (UTC) To add to that, Digman, please don't delete other sections of pages when editing another part, unless there's grounds for it (which there wasn't, in this case). Edit: you may of actually edited a previous revision before I added that, which, if that was the case, my apologies. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 06:57, August 14 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) Check Tichondrius' Dungeon Journal entry for the Nighthold raid. He was tased with ensuring that Gul'dan doesn't fail the Legion again. What possible reason would I have for deleting comments on a talk page, especially ones that didn't involve me? Zip. Zilch. Nada. I didn't intentionally delete your comments. I'll be more careful next time. It's likely that I did as Varadu said and ended up editing a previous revision that was sent to me via email. The last comment that I saw at the bottom of the page was Varadu asking if the Gunship numbers were canon. Digman14 (talk) 07:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Question, and perhaps I didn't notice it, but I don't believe the Kul Tiras marines were apart of the invasion, canonly at least. Sure, perhaps in FANON they were, but is that the case? I'm just wondering, because if KT was there fanonly, I am /all/ for it, and actually like the idea they're being included, but who would of led them? Jaina is, if anything, Dalaran and Theramore's commander as she hasn't assumed the position of the Lord Admiral. As close as we have to a Lord Admiral fanonly (since RPG is no longer canon) is Tandred and I know he was for sure not there. Whatever the case, I hope KT stays up there, but just personally confused. Skaxis (talk) 21:45, August 15, 2016 (UTC) No, it's not canon to my knowledge. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 00:10, August 16 (Tuesday), 2016 (UTC)